prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 17, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The May 17, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 17, 2004 at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego, California. Summary When Monday Night RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff suspended Shawn Michaels, he eliminated HBK from being the No. 1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. But Bischoff never stopped Michaels from being a factor in who will be the man to challenge for the title at Bad Blood. Just when it seemed as if the heated rivalry between Michaels and Triple H had ended with Michaels' suspension, on RAW it took a whole new twist. During the over-the-top-rope battle royal to determine the new No. 1 Contender, the final two Superstars in the ring were Triple H and Kane, and after a low blow by Triple H, it seemed that victory was within The Game's reach. However, out of nowhere, Michaels appeared from the crowd and attacked Triple H, throwing him over the top rope and giving the win to Kane. The Big Red Monster was now the challenger for Chris Benoit's World Heavyweight Championship at Bad Blood, while Triple H was left with a taste of his own medicine. It was quite an evening for Kane as he not only won two matches - defeateding Val Venis earlier - but he also received a satisfactory answer from Lita to whatever question he posed to her. While the content of the question was not revealed, Lita's answer was "yes." Also on Monday Night RAW, when it seemed like Eugene did not have a friend in the world, it was revealed that he has one of the best supporters a WWE Superstar could have when The Rock made a stunning appearance in San Diego. After Jonathan Coachman humiliated Eugene and told him to leave the arena and not come back, The People's Champion appeared and made it clear that he indeed is Eugene's friend and a big fan. The Rock & Eugene briefly teamed up when Garrison Cade came to the ring to attack. Ultimately, Cade was knocked out of the ring by The Rock, and Coachman fell victim to The People's Elbow... but the Elbow came from Eugene himself. World Heavyweight Champion and one half of the World Tag Team Champions, Chris Benoit, along with the other half, Edge, faced Evolution members Randy Orton and Batista in a match for the tag titles which saw the champions successfully retain when Benoit made Orton tap out to the Crippler Crossface. Results ; ; *Trish Stratus defeated Lita (6:07) *Kane defeated Val Venis (1:06) *Chris Benoit & Edge © defeated Batista & Randy Orton (w/ Ric Flair) to retain the World Tag Team Championship (17:31) *Kane defeated Batista, Chris Jericho, Edge, Garrison Cade, Johnny Nitro, Maven, Randy Orton, Rhyno, Ric Flair, Rob Conway, Rosey, Shelton Benjamin, Steven Richards, The Hurricane, Triple H & Val Venis in a World Heavyweight Title No # 1 Contendership Eighteen Man Battle Royal (22:00) :*Kane eliminated Johnny Nitro (0:25) :*Kane eliminated Steven Richards (0:33) :*Kane eliminated Rosey (0:45) :*Rob Conway is eliminated :*Triple H eliminated Maven & Val Venis (5:22) :*Chris Jericho eliminated Garrison Cade :*Batista & Triple H eliminate Rhyno :*Batista & Triple H eliminate the Hurricane :*Chris Jericho eliminated Ric Flair (13:54) :*Batista eliminated Chris Jericho (14:28) :*Edge eliminates Batista (16:25) :*Randy Orton eliminates Edge :*Shelton Benjamin eliminated Randy Orton (20:39) :*Triple H eliminated Shelton Benjamin (21:17) :*Shawn Michaels subscriber eliminated Triple H (22:00) Commentators *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw-17 May 2004.jpg Raw 05-17-04 6.jpg Raw 5-17-2004 3.jpg Raw 5-17-2004 4.jpg Raw 5-17-04 7.jpg Raw 5-17-2004 5.jpg Raw 5-17-04 1.jpg 029_RAW_05172004rf_248--2f5b92e5dac9799ead6339bd3bfd16b0.jpg External links * RAW #573 * RAW #573 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events